fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Hunters
Crystal Hunters (クリスタルハンターズ Kurisutaru Hantāzu) is the fifth anime created by Ihara Kou. The genres are magical girl, comedy, fantasy and romance. Plot On Earth Light Shamans who represent Light Kingdom and Dark Chimeras who represent Dark Kingdom are used to fight each other, nevertheless the two kingdoms are in peace, until Dark Kingdom stole all the 48 Special Ability Crystals from Light Kingdom and scattered them on Earth. That's why the Queen tells Light Shamans to find Crystal Hunters who will restore all of the crystals, by using the remaining ones: Cheerleader, Idol, Artist, Cook and Florist. 14 year old emotional and stubborn Mitsuko Sorano who is in love with the popular and rich boy, the captain of the school's soccer team and the leader of Light Shamans, Chiba Sakura, finds a special talent in herself: she is a brilliant cheerleader, despite of her clumsiness; which leads her to gain the force of Cheerleader's Crystal and to transform into Special Ability Cheerleader. All around, people start to lose hope in things they like to do and turn into Dark Special Abilities because of Dark Chimeras' impact on the crystals. Besides, Mitsuko starts to realize, that she is somehow connected to Akeno Akiyama, one of the Dark Chimeras and Chiba's archenemy... Characters Crystal Hunters Mitsuko Sorano/ Special Ability Cheerleader Voiced by: Nakajima Megumi Mitsuko is a quite clumsy 14 year old girl who can easily get angry, excited or embarrassed, but rarely gets scores higher than 50% on her exams. Because of her clumsiness she seems to lack at cheerleading, but in reality is very skilled in it. She has a crush on Chiba, while having highly contrasting and love/hate attitude towards Akeno whom she finds really annoying, sometimes coming to the point of beating him up. Her theme color is pink. Akemi Tsunade/ Special Ability Idol Voiced by: Nitta Emi Akemi is a cheeky 14 year old girl who aspires to become famous in idol career and is known to have a bitter tongue. She often teases Mitsuko and also has a crush on Chiba, that's why tries to cause embarrassing situations between Mitsuko and Akeno to make the two fall in love with each other. Despite of being such a snide, she keeps being the closest one to Mitsuko and enjoys to hang out and having fun with her. Her theme color is blue. Asuka Kazesawa/ Special Ability Florist Voiced by: Asuka is a kind and sweet, yet a little klutzy 14 year old girl who loves flowers and knows much about them. She starts having a crush on Akeno, but after he finds it out, Asuka tells him that she is sure about his feelings for Mitsuko and that she will be strong and live through it. Though her age is 14, she looks younger than her friends and classmates. Her theme color is green. Chinatsu Houjou/ Special Ability Cook Voiced by: Chinatsu is a cheerful and energetic 14 year old girl who is the closest friend of Asuka's. Despite of being quite friendly, she often gets on Akemi's nerves because of her behavior that is full of energy. Due to her cooking skills, she often cooks something for her friends and even helps at her parents' restaurant. Her theme color is yellow. Nami Kazuya/ Special Ability Artist Voiced by: Koshimizu Ami Nami is a cheerful 14 year old girl and the team's "big sister". She is really into drawing and if she sees something that is beautiful, Nami will immediately draw it in her sketchpad which is always with her. She is very refined and knows the value of things, but at times can start teasing and making Mitsuko angry, just like Akemi does. Her theme color is purple. Light Shamans Chiba Sakura/ Amber King Voiced by: Chiba is a popular and rich 15 year old boy who is the captain of the school's soccer team, the leader of Light Shamans and the crush of a great amount of girls including Mitsuko. Nice and friendly, he, however, has a cynic and snide side to him, but hides it as he hates himself for being such a snob. A high contrast to his archenemy Akeno, Chiba is a responsible, serious person who is full of charisma along with authority. His theme color is orange. Akito Noda/ Aquamarine Knight Voiced by: Kyosuke Kinoshita/ Diamond Counsellor Voiced by: ''' '''Ami Himaruya/ Ruby Princess Voiced by: Crista Hattori/ Quartz Priest Voiced by: Dark Chimeras Akeno Akiyama/ Lightning Falcon Voiced by: Ran Akiyama/ Cruel Crow Voiced by: Anzu Akiyama/ Fearsome Swan Voiced by: Subaru Akiyama/ Pierrot Philomel Voiced by: Hikaru Akiyama/ Joker Philomel Voiced by: Trivia *''Crystal Hunters'' shares some similarities with other magical girl animes such as: Shugo Chara!, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon and Wedding Peach. Category:Crystal Hunters Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Fan Anime Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Comedy